operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Sdflkljkhudljsfc
Theatricality is the sixth episode on the first season of Operation: Glee in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Kristin Chenoweth Homework Assignment Winner: Brandon Eliminated: Simon Episode - LAST TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE - Narrator: Adaptability week was really though for everyone, but Rosette rocked it. Robert: Congratulations, you're first called back for next week. Rosette: *gets really red, squeals, and starts crying* Thanks so much! Narrator: But Leyla cussed her way to the bottom. Robert: Leyla, you had trouble this whole week. Blake noted that you cussed, and so did we. Narrator: Lyndsay couldn't get her moves right so she was also in the bottom. Lyndsay: So embarrassing. Narrator: But at the end, Ella was eliminated giving us a very emotional exit. Ella: *falls on the floor crying really hard* Narrator: 9 contenders remain all fighting for a chance to be on Glee. And that's all you need to know so far on Operation: Glee! ---- - IN THE KITCHEN - Rosette: The themes are getting harder and harder. Lyndsay: Like it matters to you, you're so perfect. *glares at Rosette* Rosette: I am not! *gets all red and runs away* Mark: Lyndsay, do you have to hurt everyone all the time? Can't you just stop, do you know how it feels to be hurt? Lyndsay: *gets red and sheds a tear* You don't what sh!t I've been through. You have no room to talk, because yes I do know how it feels to be hurt! My step mother scratched me and left a scar. *starts crying* CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: No one needs to know about my personal life, but I had enough then and there and I had to let my emotions pour out. Mark: Oh my, I never knew that. I'm really sorry Lyndsay. Lyndsay: Just get away from me, get away from me! *covers her face* - MARK WALKS AWAY - Lyndsay: Nobody understands, it's not fair. *shakes head no* - IN THE LIVING ROOM - Tiffany: I have a soft spot for Lyndsay after listening to her story. Alex: Me too, now I see why she's so angry, she can't forget what happened to her past. Leyla: *nods head* Mhmm... so Alex. About that... Alex: *kisses her* That? Leyla: *blushes* Yes, that. *hugs him tightly* Alex: What about it? Leyla: Did you mean it or were you just trying to make me feel good? Alex: Of course I meant it. I love you truly. Leyla: *blushes* Me too. *kisses him* - ROBERT WALKS IN - Simon: Robert's here! '- EVERYONE COMES TO THE LIVING ROOM -' Robert: Wow, it really is narrowing down. How are you guys? Lyndsay: *scoffs* Fine. Leyla: *looks at Alex, then back at Robert* Amazing. Robert: *nods head* Okay, okay. Well this weeks theme is a really fun but important one so brace yourself for... - EVERYONE WAITS EAGERLY - Robert: Theatricality! Brandon: *jumps around, and yells really loudly* YES, YES, YES! - EVERYONE LOOKS IRRITATED - CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: I can't stand Brandon, he acts like a 7 yr. old girl who learned how to potty train, can't he just go home already? Robert: *laughs* Well someones happy. Brandon: Yes! I love Theatricality, it's like so me. Robert: *nods head* Well your Homework Assignment is "Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead" from the movie The Wizard of Oz, you will sing the version that Lea and Chris sang on Glee. This week you get to choose your lines again. Tomorrow a very theatrical guest from Glee and I will come to watch your performance. Good luck (: *walks out* Mark: Does anybody else want line 7? Alex: Pretty sure not, it's yours. Tiffany: The first line is adorable, I really want it. Brandon: I need the third line, I'm going to win this Homework Assignment, I'm the epitome of Theatricality. Alex: Brandon, shut up. Brandon: Jealous much? Alex: Jealous not! You know what, just go to he!l! Brandon: Alright, I'll go there and say hi to your mother Alex: *punches Brandon* - BRANDON GETS A BLOODY NOSE, ALEX STARTS CRYING - Alex: I'm going to get out, because of this bastard. *points at Brandon and starts crying* Leyla: *hugs Alex tightly* Brandon, what is your problem? Lyndsay: Calm down, he's the one who punched Brandon! Alex started it by saying the go to he!l thing. Leyla: But this wouldn't have happened if Brandon wouldn't have gone on his little boasting rant about how he just needs this line, he was all diva-ish and then Alex got pissed off! Mark: Lyndsay, try to understand. Lyndsay: Whatever, I'm on Brandon's side. Brandon: *smiles* Alex: *looks at Brandon and shakes head no* If I'm eliminated... Leyla: *kisses him before he continues* You won't, you won't be eliminated. Simon: Guys, let's just stop this and focus on the real competition, let's go back to picking lines. Peyton: Is it alright if I take the last one guys? *smiles* Lyndsay: Go ahead. But I want to take charge for choreography today. Brandon: *rolls eyes* CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: Alex is going to be penalized for this, that's what he deserves. I mean I just made a remark, and he got jealous, not my fault. Lyndsay: Try to keep up. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Simon: Good job Lyndsay, I liked it! Lyndsay: *smiles* Atleast someone appreciates my dance moves. CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: I need to prove to the judges that I'm not a brat because that's my image right now, and I need to improve. Tiffany: Let's practice this as a whole now. - THEY FINISH PRACTICING - All: The wicked witch! Oh. Brandon: We are going to bomb it. Leyla: *snickers* - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: Hey guys, I hope you're ready because today's guest knows how to be theatrical, being on Broadway herself. Unknown Guest: *picks up pink sparkly microphone* Robert: Please welcome... - KRISTIN CHENOWETH - Robert: Kristin Chenoweth who plays the hilarious April Rhodes on Glee! - EVERYONE IS SCREAMING AND FREAKING OUT, ESPECIALLY BRANDON - CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: Oh my god, it's Kristin Chenoweth and she's standing in front of me. I am about to die! CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: Kristin is one of Broadway's biggest performers, I mean she was on Wicked! Kristin: Hi! I'm Kristin and you know. Being theatrical is all about doing a step over average, doing that extra push and embodying something through your voice. Robert: Their Homework Assignment was "Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead" from the movie The Wizard of Oz. Kristin: *bobs* Nice, nice. Let's see it! ---- "Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead" from The Wizard of Oz Tiffany: Once there was a wicked witch, In the lovely land of Oz. Simon: And a wicked old, wicked old, Wicked old witch that never ever was. Brandon: She filled the folks in munchkin land, With terror and with dread. Leyla: 'Til one fine day from Kansas, A house fell on her head. Alex: And the coroner pronounced her dead, And through the town the joyous news went running. Lyndsay: The joyous news that the wicked old witch, Was finally done in. Mark: Ding-dong! The witch is dead. Which old witch? Rosette: Well, uh,.. the wicked witch! Oh. All: Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead. Oh yeah, happy day. Wake up you sleepy head, Rub your eyes, and get out of that bed. Wake up, the wicked witch is dead. Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know the wicked old witch is dead! Why everyone's glad, Peyton: She took such a crowning, Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning. All: Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead! ---- Kristin: Wow, that was really fun, good job everyone. Lyndsay, I felt you were a bit over-dramatic and performed a bit over the top. Rosette, you performed really great, you made me laugh and it was fun. Simon, you weren't owning it, it felt you were uncomfortable and it ruined the performance for you. Brandon, I enjoyed it, you really embodied Theatricality and felt natural. Robert: So Kristin, who is the winner of this Homework Assignment? Kristin: It was hard but someone really stand out to me... - CAMERA FLASHES TO BRANDON, AND ROSETTE - Kristin: Brandon. *smiles* Brandon: OH MY GOD! Thanks so much! *gets really red and grins ear to ear* CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: I am SO happy, I mean freaking Kristin Chenoweth picked me! This is unbelievable, oh my god I can't even. Robert: Congratulations Brandon, you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Kristin and a standout in the next big group number which is... Kristin: "Forget You" by Cee-Lo Green! - EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND THEY ALL GIGGLE - Kristen: '''The concept for the music video is that all of you are wax statues in a museum except for Brandon. Each one of you turn to life and follow Brandon. '''Kristen: Brandon, I look forward to our one on one mentoring session. *she winks* Robert: Now head of to choreography guys, Zach is waiting! - CHOREOGRAPHY WITH ZACH - Zach: Ok guys, this is pretty simple. All you have to remember is this *spins around*, then you have to go into this move *does a scissor kick then lands on his feet* CONFESSIONAL CAM - SIMON: I’m not too happy about the dancing this week. Lord knows I’m not the best dancer, and this complex stuff doesn’t seem very easy. Even though Zach says it was. *frowns* - SIMON TRIES THE SCISSOR KICK AND FALLS ON HIS STOMACH - Zach: Simon are you OK? Simon: *get’s up* Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. *tries it again, but falls* CONFESSIONAL CAM - ZACH: Simon is… not good. *laughs* But he’s trying, and that’s good, but not as good as a great dancer who’s trying. - VOCALS WITH NIKKI - - BRANDON WALKS INTO THE STUDIO - Nikki: Hello Brandon. *she smiles* How do you feel about winning the homework assignment this week? Brandon: Great, great, thanks. Nikki: Ok, so you’re gonna start off with line one and line two. Brandon: OK. I see you driving round town with the girl I love, and I’m like forget you! Nikki: BRANDON OH MY GOD! That was incredible! Brandon: Thank you - NEXT TIFFANY WALKS IN - Nikki: Hi Tiffany. Tiffany: Hi. What lines am I singing? Nikki: Line four. Tiffany: Ok, cool. Said if I was richER, I’d still be with YA. Ha, now ain’t that some SHH. Nikki: I feel like on richer, ya, and shh you were a little flat. Do you want to try that again? Tiffany: Said if I was richER, I’d still be with YA. Ha, now ain’t that some SHH. Nikki: *shakes her head* Not quiet Tiffany, not quiet… - VIDEO SHOOT TIME - - THE CONTENDERS WALK INTO A LARGE MUSEUM LIKE ROOM - Erik: Hey guys, you ready? Brandon, Lyndsay, Rosette, and Mark: YES!! Erik: Great. Now, everyone except Brandon go to makeup for your wax costumes, and Brandon, me and you will go and find your costume. - FIVE MINUTES LATER, EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE WAX STATUES - Mark: This is so cool! Peyton: Yeah! - SIMON IS STARING AT PEYTON - CONFESSIONAL CAM – SIMON: Recently, I’ve begun to notice my feelings for Peyton, and this just might be the week where I ask her out… Simon: Peyton, you excited? Peyton: Totally, and you look super handsome in your wax outfit. Simon: Thanks - ERIK WALKS UP TO EVERYONE - Erik: Alright guys, let’s get started! - ALEX STARTS HIS SCENE -''' 'Alex: '''I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more- '''Erik: '''Woah, woah, cut cut cut. Alex, your lip syncing is way off. Let's try that again. '''Alex: '''I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari, but the way- '''Erik: '''Alex, it's just not working. Why don't you go take a brea, and we can try again later. - '''ALEX WALKS AWAY AND SITS DOWN NEXT TO LEYLA '- 'Alex: '''What do you think is wrong with me? I'm not getting it. '''Leyla: '''I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't worry. - '''TWO HOURS LATER, THE SHOOT IS OVER '- 'Erik: '''We got it guys, that's a wrap! ---- "Forget You" by ''Cee-Lo Green - 'BRANDON WALKS INTO A DARK, EMPTY MUSEUM. ALL AROUND HIM ARE WAX STATUES OF THE OTHER CONTENDERS, FROZEN IN TIME '- '''Brandon: I see you driving round town with the girl I love, And I'm like forget you (Operation: Glee contenders: Oh oh oh!) Guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like forget you, and forget him too. - ROSETTE COMES TO LIFE AND FOLLOWS BRANDON - Rosette: Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some shh! (Operation: Glee contenders: Ain't that some shh!) - MARK COMES TO LIFE AND FOLLOWS ROSETTE AND BRANDON - Mark: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a forget you! (Operation: Glee contenders: Oh oh oh!) - LEYLA COMES TO LIFE AND FOLLOWS ALEX, ROSETTE, AND BRANDON - Leyla: Now I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there - ' ALEX COMES TO LIFE AND FOLLOWS LEYLA, ALEX, ROSETTE, AND BRANDON' - Alex: I guess he's and Xbox, and i'm more Atari But the way you play you're game and fair. - PEYTON COEMS TO LIFE AND FOLLOWS MARK, LEYLA, ALEX, ROSETTE, AND BRANDON - Peyton: (with the Operation: Glee contenders) I pity the fool that falls in love with you Well, I've got some news for you Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend - BRANDON AND THE OTHERS TURN A CORNER AND WALK DOWN A LONG HALLWAY FILLED WITH PAINTINGS - Brandon: (with the Operation: Glee contenders) I see you drive around town with the girl I love, And I'm like forget you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like forget you and forget her too. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you, Now ain't that some shh! And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a forget you! (Operation: Glee contenders: Oh oh oh!) - BRANDON AND THE OTHERS TURN ANOTHER CORNER AND WALK INTO ANOTHER ROOM. THERE ARE THREE WAX STATUES: ROSETTE, SIMON, AND LYNDSAY - - TIFFANY, SIMON, AND LYNDSAY COME TO LIFE - Simon (with Rosette and Lyndsay): Now baby, baby, baby Why'd you wanna hurt me so bad? (Tiffany and Lyndsay: So bad, bad) - BRANDON AND THE OTHERS ARE JUST STARING AT ROSETTE, SIMON, AND LYNDSAY - Lyndsay (with Rosette and Simon): I tried to tell my mama But she told me this one for your dad (Tiffany and Simon: Your dad, your dad) Tiffany (with Simon and Lyndsay): Yeah, she did, yeah, she did Why, why, why baby? - BRANDON STEPS FORWARD. ROSETTE, SIMON, AND LYNDSAY ALL GET BEHIND HIM WITH THE OTHERS - Brandon: Oh, I love you! I still do, ohhh! The Operation: Glee contenders I see you drive around town with the girl I love, And I'm like forget you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like forget you and forget her too. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you, Ha, now ain't that some shh! Although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a forget you! Brandon: Oh oh oh! ---- - REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 - Robert: 'Welcome everybody. This weeks theme was Theatricality. You had to be Theatrical in your performance for the video. Brandon '''Brandon: '*Looks at mentors* '''Robert: '''You did everything you were asked this week. Congratualtions, you are called back first for next week. '''Brandon: *grins really big and walks out* Robert: 'Rosette, Leyla, Mark, and Peyton. You are all called back for next week as well. '''Rosette: '*smiles and leaves* 'Leya: '''F**k yeah! '''Tiffany: '*tears up* - THEY ALL WALK OUT LEAVING Tiffany, Lyndsay, SIMON, AND ALEX - 'Robert: '''Lyndsay, Kristin thought you were a bit dramatic while doing your homework assignment. Simon, Kristin noted that you weren't owning the performance and that you didn't look comfortable. Tiffany, you messed up in the booth big time and it showed. Alex, you couldn't get the lip syncing right, which is an crucial part of Glee. Lyndsay....you are called back for next week. '''Lyndsay: '''Thank god! *runs off stage* '''Alex: '*looks down with tears* - '''THEY WALK OUT - Simon: '*gets red* '''Tiffany: '*starts balling* 'Robert: '''So lets start choosing songs. '''Nikki: '''Tiffany, your song will be "Give Your Heart A Break" made famous by Demi Lovato. '''Tiffany: '*jumps up and down* '''Nikki: '''Alex your song is "Never Say Never" by the Fray. '''Nikki: '''Simon, your song is "Glad You Came" by the Wanted. '''Simon: '''Cool. Robert: Alright guys, you have two hours to rehearse. - '''THE CONTENDERS WALK AWAY - - REHEARSING ROOM (TIFFANY) - Tiffany: '''Give YOUr heart a break, GiVE your heart a break. '''CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: '''This is my third time in the bottom three, this is not a good sign. - '''REHEARSING ROOM (Alex) - Alex: 'Somethings WE don't talk ABout RAthER do WIthout. '''CONFESSION CAM - Alex: '''I totally think this is Brandon's fault, he threw me off this week! UGH. '- REHEARSING ROOM (Simon) -''' '''Simon: '''The sUN goes down, the STars come down. MY uniVERSE will never be the same. I'm glad you came. '''CONFESSION CAM - Simon: '''I really did bad this week, I have to prove to Ryan I can do better. - '''LCP TIME - - ALL THE MENTORS AND RYAN WALK IN - Robert: '''This weeks theme was Theatricality. The contenders had to show their theatrical sides during the performance. First up is Tiffany. '''Nikki: '''She really struggled during the recording session this week. Ryan: Bring her out. - '''Tiffany WALKS IN - Tiffany: '''Hi, I'm Tiffany Messero, and I will be singing "Give Your Heart A Break". "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break - '''EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: 'You sounded so good! So why did you mess up so bad in vocals in the booth? '''Tiffany: '''I just screwed up, I have no excuse. '''Ryan: '''Well, you wowed me tonight. '''Tiffany: *'walks out* '''Robert: '''Alex is next, he had trouble this week with lip syncing during the video shoot. '''Ryan: '''Okay, bring him out. - '''Alex WALKS IN - Alex: 'Hello, I'm Alex Jenkins, and I will be singing "Never Say Never" by the Fray. "Never Say Never" by the Fray Picture, you're the queen of everything As far as the eye can see Under your command I will be your guardian When all is crumbling To steady your hand You can never say never While we don't know when Time, time, time again Younger now than we were before Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go '- EVERYONE CLAPS -''' 'Ryan: '''Good job Alex. So I heard you had trouble lip syncing this week? '''Alex: '''Yeah. *looks worried* '''Ryan: '''Why was that, Alex? '''Alex: '''Well, I was so worried I was going to get eliminated because Brandon and I had a fight while praticing for the homework assignment. '''Ryan: '''Oh you two did? Well, you did good, but send Brandon out. '''Alex: '*nods and leaves* '- Brandon WALKS ON STAGE -' 'Ryan: '''Hello Brandon. '''Brandon: '*looks worried* H-i R-ryan? 'Ryan: '''So tell me about this fight between you and Alex. '''Brandon: '''Well, during rehearsal for the HWA Alex got mad for me being over excited for this theme. He got mad, he told me to go to hell, and I said I would say hi to his mother... '''Ryan: '''That was very unprofessional, for the both of you. If this happened on Glee you would be out for it. You're lucky you got called back. '''Brandon: '*nods and walks off stage* 'Robert: '''Next is Simon, Kristin gave him critique that he looked uncomfortable and didn't own his HWA peformance, and he also struggled with choreography. '''Ryan: '''Okay send him out. '''Simon: '''Hello, I'm Simon Naugle, and I will be singing "Glad You Came" by the Wanted. "Glad You Came" by the Wanted The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came You cast a spell on me (spell on me) You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me) And I decided you look well on me (well on me) So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me '''Ryan: '''So Simon, you struggled with choreography and Kristin gave you a bad critique. Which is funny because you won Dance-ability week. '''Simon: *'gets red faced* Yeah, Theatricality is not my week. '''Ryan: You know Simon, being Theatrical is an important part of Glee? Simon: '''I do, and I promise you I will get better! '''Ryan: '''Okay, if you come back, I expect you to be way better than this. '''Simon: '''Thank you! *walks off stage* '''Ryan: '''Tiffany wowed me tonight, she has gotten better. - '''FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM - Tiffany: '''I really screwed up in vocals this week, and I hope Ryan sees this won't happen again. '''Nikki: I agree. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: 'Alex did a very good LCP, and I can understand what threw him off this week. '- FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM -''' 'Alex: '''I hope Ryan gives me another chance, I really think he understood the circumstance. '- FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM -''' 'Ryan: '''Simon didn't have that star quality that I'm looking for. '- FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM -''' '''Simon: I really hope Ryan gives me another chance to show him what I am made of. I really disappointed him. '- FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM -' Ryan: '''Well, this one is definetely staying. That one from tonight wasn't the wow I was hoping for, and this one did good but I'm not sure if they're going to change for me. '''Nikki: '''I one-hundred percent agree. '''Zach: '''I think this showed get one more chance. '''Nikki: '''No way, this over that. '''Robert: '''Ryan, do you have your decision? '''Ryan: '''Yes. - '''IN THE WAITING ROOM - - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: The list is up, you guys can go take a look. *walks out* - Simon, TIFFANY, AND Alex WALK OUT - Tiffany: '*walks up to list* '''TIFFANY'S VOICE: '''I really want to stay, I know Ryan can see how much I want this, I just hope he makes the right decision. '''Alex: '*walks up to list* '''ALEX'S VOICE: I gave it my all, I just hope this isn't my time to leave. Simon: '''*walks up to list* '''SIMON'S VOICE: '''I really don't want to leave, I know I can do better, I hope Ryan can see that. - '''TIFFANY LOOKS AT THE LIST'' - - ALEX LOOKS AT THE LIST - - SIMON LOOKS AT THE LIST - Tiffany: '*stares at list and starts crying* '''Alex: *'stares at list* Aw, man. 'Simon: '*puts head down and walks toward the seats* '''NOT CALLED BACK: *Simon - ALL THE CONTENDERS COME TO MEET SIMON - 'Simon: '''I'm going to be just fine guys, don't worry. '''Brandon: '*hugs Simon* I'm gonna miss you man! 'Simon: '*hugs Peyton* I think I will miss you the most! 'Peyton: '''Aw. - EVERYONE GROUP HUGS Simon - EXIT INTERVIEW - SIMON: I had a really good experince while being here, I met a lot of new friends and learned how to be a better performer. So don't worry about me, this is just the beginning, not the end. "Keep Holding On" by ''Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One